His Name
by keep-me-posted
Summary: She liked him, she lived with him, and now she's danced with him. But she still didn't even know his name. BATB OneShot.


**A/N**: So, this idea has probably been done a hundred times before, but I just wanted to throw my own idea out there. Just a short little thing. Don't feel obliged to read it, but thanks if you do! :]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters.

* * *

The couple, woman and beast, sat out on the balcony, just outside the ballroom's glass doors.

"So, I was wondering," Belle spoke up then. It was the first time either of them talked since dinner. She almost felt ashamed for breaking the comfortable silence that was growing between them, but something had been bothering her.

Beast looked over at her, as he nervously picked at a cuff link with his claw. She herself fiddled with the sash on her dress, clearing her throat much more than necessary.

"Yes?" He said after a moment.

"Well, I was just thinking," She said, forcing herself to look at him. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much trouble speaking to someone. "What I mean is...well, we've known each other for a while now, and I just realized." She smiled, trying to keep the conversation light. "I don't actually know your name."

She hadn't _just_ realized it, of course. It had come clear to Belle a few weeks ago, after the two had spent some time together playing in the snow. She and Beast had went inside to dry off by the fire. She read him the story of "Romeo and Juliet".

Each time she read a line that had one of the characters talking to each other, more specifically, enjoying the feel of the other's name on their tongue, it became painstakingly obvious that she herself couldn't do the same with the one sitting beside her.

She realized, then, how strange it was to have such feelings for him. Not because he was a beast, but because she didn't even know his name. She thought about asking him then, but every time she made a pause to speak up, Beast eagerly insisted she keep reading.

Beast turned away, messing with his sleeve so much, he almost ripped it open.

"Surely you have a name," She said, placing a hand on his arm, in attempt to have her look at him.

His eyes shifted. "I-I can't remember."

He was lying, of course. It wasn't that he didn't have a name, he just didn't like to use it while he was like this. In this form. It didn't belong to him. Not in this body. As of now, as far as anyone in the kingdom was concerned, his name was simply Beast or Master.

"You can't remember your own name?" She almost laughed, till she caught sight of Beast's expression.

"No," He lied again.

Belle was taken aback by his sternness. She pulled her hand away and looked down, messing with her dress again. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me," She said to the ground. "It's none of my business, anyway."

She didn't actually understand _why_ he was so bitter when it came to the subject of his name, but Belle knew better than to push someone when they were uncomfortable.

She felt a new silence spread over them. But this one wasn't as comfortable as the last one. In fact, it was downright awkward.

Beast felt himself break as he watched Belle, turned away from him. She seemed so far away, though in reality, she was just inches from him on the cold stone bench.

His face fell as he realized he, once again, ruined something due to his behavior. He wanted her to look at him again. To smile at him. The way she had when they were waltzing together in the ballroom, just minutes ago.

"Adam," He said gruffly, hoping she heard him.

She turned, curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Adam," He said, more clearly than before.

By now, Belle had turned herself back around again, so her knees were just barely touching his. "Adam," She considered the name.

Though she hadn't really directed it towards him, he already decided he loved how she said it.

Her eyes flicked up at his. "I like it. It suits you." She smiled, and Beast felt the skin under his fur burn.

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but he decided he didn't care. And suddenly, he realized his name didn't belong to him anymore. Not him now, or him ten years ago. It belonged to her now.

"How do you do, Adam?" She said, holding out a gloved hand. "I'm Belle."

Beast noted it was the first time she'd ever introduced herself. He knew her name already, of course. But it meant more hearing it come from her. As if to give permission for him to say it himself. Whenever he wanted. His heart swelled just thinking about it.

"Belle," He smiled, taking her hand.


End file.
